


A Tiger's Grief

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Sebastian has a nightmare, Jim is there to comfort him.





	

Jim felt the arms that had been holding him disappear, he sat up in bed, it was too early for his Sniper to be awake. "Seb?"

Jim walked over to his lover. He felt a headache coming on, but his lover was more important. "You have to talk, Seb."

Sebastian stared out the window, even though all he could see was stars. "I had a nightmare, it's stupid." He should be stronger, he hated admitting it.

Jim pulled Sebastian back to the bed, laying his man down against the pillows. "Tell Daddy all about it."

Sebastian smiled, God Jim always knew what to say. Seb pulled Jim close to him and wrapped the smaller man in his arms. "You never came back... The gun.. I-It wasn't full of blanks."

Jim cuddled against his Sniper, feeling the cold metal of the dog tags against his skin. "But I'm right here, Sweetie."

Jim picked up Sebastian's hand, placing it against his chest. "See? I have a heartbeat."

Sebastian nodded, closing his eyes. Alive, you crazy man. You never left me.

Jim smiled, keeping Sebby's hand on his chest to reassure him. Even as he cuddled close to go back to sleep. "Love you, Tiger."

Sebastian kissed the top of his head, breathing in his scent. "Love you too, Jimmy."

\-------

Sebastian bolted up in bed, a cold sweat breaking out over his skin as he trembled. Jim.....Jimmy....My Kitten. Sebastian reached over, he's right here asleep.

But the bed was cold on the side that his love had occupied three years ago. 

The sobs came crashing over him in waves upon waves, making it difficult to breathe, but also the remenants of the dream making him want to be sick from the grief.

 

He's gone.......


End file.
